


Animal In-Desejado (completa)

by Sandra_Longbottom



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Draco Malfoy - Freeform, Gen, Scorpius Malfoy - Freeform, universo alternativo
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-27
Updated: 2018-08-27
Packaged: 2019-07-03 06:29:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15813333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sandra_Longbottom/pseuds/Sandra_Longbottom
Summary: Draco e Scorpius vão comprar um animal de estimação, mas o garoto escolhe um que trás lembranças ruins a seu pai. Será que Scorpius convencerá seu pai a ficar com o bichinho, ou não?





	Animal In-Desejado (completa)

**Author's Note:**

> Os personagens, lugares e citações que forem reconhecidos como sendo da saga de Harry Potter são da prioridade de J. , Scholastic Books, Bloomsbury Publishing, Editora Rocco ou Warner Bros. Entertainment. Nenhum lucro foi auferido pela criação desta fic. 
> 
> Uma boa leitura a todos ^^

Draco e Scorpius caminhavam pelas ruas lotadas do Beco Diagon-Al. As pessoas que passavam por eles olhavam de lado, e alguns até se desviavam com nojo visível em suas feições, como se eles fossem lixo. Draco, ignorando os olhares, observava a alegria contagiante de seu filho, que ia comprar seu primeiro animal de estimação.

Scorpius tinha pedido a seus pais para lhe comprarem um bichinho, pois se sentia sozinho. Nenhuma criança queria brincar com ele, e todos falavam mal de sua família, mesmo à sua frente.

Draco e sua mulher, Astória, conversaram entre eles e decidiram realizar o pedido do filho que, quando soube da aceitação de seus pais, os abraçou entusiasticamente, agradecendo.

Viram a entrada do “Pet Shop – Monstros Fantásticos e Onde Habitam”, a nova loja de animais que tinha aberto depois da queda de Voldemort. À entrada continha algumas gaiolas encantadas com sapos, que coaxavam e que, com sua enorme língua, apanhavam moscas, e algumas serpentes, que silibavam, enquanto se moviam em uma espécie de dança sensual. Também havia algumas corujas, que piavam aos transeuntes.

Entraram na loja, escutando uma cacofonia de sons, e viram uma jovem de cabelo negro, com luvas, alimentando com carne podre um Crup, que fazia lembrar um terrier Jack Russel, mas que tinha uma cauda bifurcada.

Desviaram o olhar e repararam que, em algumas gaiolas, haviam pequenas fadas, criaturas inúteis que comunicavam entre elas por ruidinhos e que esperavam se compradas para fins decorativos. Havia uma gaiola com glumbumblees, insetos voadores de corpo cinzento e uma gaiola com dois Mokes, lagartos verdes prateados com, aproximadamente, vinte e cinco centímetros. Perceberam que, no fundo da loja, havia uma enorme jaula, com uma árvore e um Clabbert, uma criatura com o aspeto de um cruzamento entre um macaco e uma rã, que se balouçava entre os ramos com a agilidade de um orangotango. Sua pele não tinha pelo e era de um verde sarapintado. Scorpius se agarrou à perna do pai, com medo, ao ver os pequeninos cornos que o Clabbert possuía e seus dentes em forma de navalhas.

Passaram por um aquário cheio de Shraks, peixes cobertos de espinhos e por uma gaiola com Puffskeins, animais de forma esférica, cobertas de um pelo cor de creme. Emitiam um som baixo e sussurrante, sinal que estavam contentes. Ao lado deles havia cadáveres semicomidos de aranhas.

Também havia animais domésticos, como cachorros, gatos e hamsters. Scorpius emitiu um som de espanto ao ver uma Fênix, que acabava de se incendiar e suas cinzas caíam para o chão da gaiola. O menino observava de olhinhos brilhantes cada animal, e continuaram pela loja.

– Precisa de ajuda? – Perguntou uma voz aguda e Draco se virou, dando de caras com a jovem de cabelo negro.

– Estou observando. – Comentou, seu olhar pousado no filho, que tocava em uma gaiola de um porquinho da Índia.

– Se precisar de ajuda, é só chamar. – Informou a jovem e Draco agradeceu, polidamente:

– Obrigado.

Continuaram pela loja e Draco desejou que seu filho escolhesse rapidamente um bichinho para irem embora, pois todos olhavam para eles. Estava tão distraído que só muito tarde percebeu as vozes que ecoavam no fundo do corredor.

– ….e minha Rose deseja um hamster. Claro que Hermione achou que faria bem a ela, mas deu um sermão de quase uma hora sobre como cuidar de um animal.

– É bem típico dela, Ron. – Draco estacou de imediato ao perceber que estava frente a Weasley e Potter. Os dois homens pararam de conversar e olharam com espanto para Draco. Ficaram os três em silêncio, se estudando, quando ouviram a voz animada de Scorpius:

– Papai, encontrei! – Draco saiu de seu estado de estupor e caminhou em direção ao filho, que tinha algo nas mãos.

– Scorpius, o que… – Começou, mas estacou ao ver o que era, seu rosto adquirindo uma palidez doentia. Scorpius brincava com um furão branco e, pela expressão de seu rosto, percebeu que ele tinha gostado do animal. Fragmentos de memórias dele sendo um furão passaram por sua mente. Só podia ser uma peça do destino. De todos os animais ali da loja, seu filho teve que escolher justo um furão. Scorpius olhava para o bicho com adoração, enquanto acariciava seu pelo. Os olhos vermelhos do furão observavam a criança com atenção, mas desfrutando do carinho e produzia um som de contentamento. 

– Você tem mesmo a certeza de que quer esse…furão? - Perguntou, hesitante.

– Sim, papai! – Exclamou o menino, alegremente – Ele é tão fofo!

Draco comentou:

– Lembra quando eu falei que podia ter o animal que quisesse?

– Sim. – Respondeu Scorpius, abraçando o furão, que tentava morder sua mão, por brincadeira.

– Bom, percebi que você não pode. – Scorpius fez biquinho e seus olhos se encheram de lágrimas ao escutar as palavras de seu pai. Draco levantou os braços, pronto para o abraçar, mas a voz quebrada de seu filho o impediu:

– Mas…mas eu quero ele. – Sentindo os olhares de Potter e Weasley sobre si, Draco implorou:

– Mas você tem tantos bichinhos bonitos por aqui.

– Mas eu quero este! – Exclamou Scorpius tristemente, pequenas lágrimas escorrendo por suas bochechas. Draco suspirou, não sabendo o que fazer. Seu filho normalmente não fazia birras e, quando as fazia, era Astória que o acalmava. Afastou o cabelo da frente dos olhos, fazendo uma nota mental para os prender da próxima vez e olhou de relance para seus ex-colegas, que observavam atentamente o que estava acontecendo. Pigarreou, tentando soar firme, mas seu filho se aproximou dele, estendendo o furão e pediu, de olhinhos brilhantes, tão iguais aos seus:

– Por favor, papai. – Draco se colocou à altura de Scorpius e limpou as lágrimas que repousavam em suas bochechas rosadas. Olhando de relance para o animal, resmungou rapidamente, antes que se arrependesse:

– Você pode ficar com ele. – Com um grito entusiasmado, o menino se atirou a seus braços, fazendo com que o furão guinchasse, indignado. Se afastaram, assustados com o grito e Scorpius acariciou sua cabeça, enquanto sussurrava palavras tranquilizadoras. Draco se ergueu e colocou uma mão no ombro de seu filho. Olhou para seus ex-colegas, vendo a expressão de espanto de Weasley e o sorriso enigmático de Potter. Percebendo que seu filho falava, se esforçou para escutar suas palavras:

– … e vou levar você para brincar comigo. Você vai ser meu melhor amigo. Mas primeiro preciso de pensar em um nome. Mamãe me contou a história de dois Deuses do Norte e gostei de Loki, o Deus das Travessuras. Você gosta de Loki?

Loki se remexeu das mãos do menino, que riu. Draco não pode deixar de sorrir com a felicidade de seu filho. Scorpius, ao contrário de Draco, quando era mais novo, ficava satisfeito com pequenas coisas. As pessoas olhavam para eles, curiosas, mas Draco ignorou-as. Ele sabia que tinha cometido muitos erros no passado e que, infelizmente, seu filho sofreria. Mas faria de tudo para se remediar e vê-lo sempre feliz.

 

FIM

**Author's Note:**

> Oi!   
> Espero que tenham gostado da one-shot.   
> Eu adorei escrevê-la e achei que ficou fofa. E vocês, o que acharam?   
> Espero que tenham gostado.   
> Comentem, por favor.   
> Bjs :D


End file.
